


Hidden Light

by DD_Dreamer



Category: Fairy Tail, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Spoilers, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DD_Dreamer/pseuds/DD_Dreamer
Summary: Six months ago Fairy Tail disbanded and Lucy still feels grief from the outcome of everything. Then Levy sends her a note of a miraculous discovery, there is a way to defeat Zeref. Finding a new purpose, Lucy sets out for a new mission that involves another world, new allies, and possibly a love interest. But she and her friends must hurry in their quest before darkness prevails.





	Hidden Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a crossover between Fairy Tail and Inuyasha, although I am in the midst of writing two other Fairy Tail stories. This idea was inspired by the shikon no tama and I thought I can have both anime clash because of it. This story takes place after the Tartartos Arc in Fairy Tail.
> 
> The first two parts will be mostly Fairy Tail and then the third one is where Inuyasha will come into play. I hope you readers like it! Reviews are appreciated but please try to be kind. I don't take flames well.

Levy McGarden glanced down at the letter she received from her best friend, Lucy Heartfilia. They hadn't seen each other for six months because after Fairy Tail was disbanded by Master Makarov Dreyer, everyone went their separate ways. Lucy took the news harder than anyone else. She lost her partner, Natsu Dragneel, whom she considered was her other best friend. She lost her family and the place she called home. Lucy was forced to find another way to live. The other letter Levy received from her was a month prior when Lucy found a nice hut outside of Crocus and lived with doing odd jobs for money. Lucy promised her that she continued to write her novels and would share the manuscripts with her. However, Lucy refused to get them published because she wrote about her personal adventures with her friends since she began being a member of Fairy Tail. Levy put down the letter from her best friend, glad that Lucy was doing alright on her own. Natsu's one year of training was still in progress and she knew when he returned, the first person he would seek was Lucy. He would be disappointed to know Fairy Tail was disbanded since he left before hearing the unfortunate news.

"Levy, we need you to put away these books in the restricted section," a feminine voice broke Levy's thoughts. Looking up at her boss, Levy nodded at the brunette woman before pushing her chair back from her desk. A cart of books was wheeled in her direction as the woman smiled back to her. Levy stood up and put her hands on the cart. Wheeling the cart down the hall, she passed other workers like her and greeted them with a friendly smile. Everyone from the archive section knew Levy. Partly, it had to do with the Fairy Tail becoming number one in the Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail had been in last place for seven years before their big win. Although, Levy didn't participate in the games, she was known to be the brains behind the operation with helping her teammates prepare for their upcoming battles.

Reaching the metal framed doors, magical beams appeared blocking anyone from entering. Unfortunately, Levy wasn't just an ordinary member. For the past six months working in the Magic Council, she quickly raised her ranks with a lot of hard work and determination. She deciphered a part of the library's ancient language, making it available for the workers to read. When the Magic Council had piles of information to read, she was the first one they would call on. And the amount of meetings she attended where she was known as an interpreter made her asset to the Magic Council. They didn't disappoint with the perks. She had access to the restricted area of the library and she had unlimited access to the rich information in it. A month ago while she was re-categorizing the books on the shelves to make it easier for other members to find them, she discovered a strange glyph. She copied the shape of glyph on her hand with a pen and asked her close colleagues if they noticed anything strange about the section but they replied they didn't know anything. Understanding that room hadn't been tampered with, she researched more about the glyph and found that it was a marking to open an unknown section of the library. She was astonished to discover the library hid a private room consisting of a woodened spiral staircase that was woven all the way into the center of the Magic Council's main building. Along the walls going down the spiral staircase were piles of scrolls and dust. There was barely any light, except for the one coming from the sky dome. How the Magic Council never knew about the hidden compartment left Levy shocked. They should have noticed there was a strange dome above the building; however, the building was large with many floors and compartments inside. The secret room was the reason she received a quick promotion in the Archive Department of the Magic Council.

Raising her hand, she moved toward the door and the magical beams wavered. A click was heard and the doors opened to a brightly lit room. There was a guard standing at one side. He nodded his head at the sight of Levy. She nodded her head as well and pushed the cart of books inside the large room.

"Good to see you, Levy," The guard said. "I hope you're having a good day."

"I am, thank you," Levy replied politely. "I hope you're having a good day too, Jared."

The man laughed. "I am. The day is almost over and I will be home with my family."

Levy was happy for the man. Jared worked in the Magic Council for five years and he was promoted to be the personal guard of the restricted section three months ago. He recently got married and had a new born baby. Levy couldn't blame him for having something to look forward to when he finished work. Unfortunately, Levy didn't have anyone waiting for her at home. She lived by herself and her work became her life. The only motivation she had were deciphering the scrolls. The languages were foreign to her, but she discovered if one language was interpreted, the other scrolls became easier to decipher. The languages were similar to one another, which meant that Levy was deciphering languages aging from two hundred to six hundred years ago.

"I'm glad that you will see your new baby boy," Levy said.

The guard thanked her and she began picking one book after another. She checked the sides for their serial number and placed them back on the bookshelves. Moving toward the center of the library, Levy placed the last one on the bookshelf before rolling the empty cart aside. She walked towards an ordinary bookshelf facing a huge wall. Levy removed one book from the corner of the bookshelf, making sure to see the glyph, and chanted some ancient words. Another click was heard and the books on the shelves began glowing a rich blue color. Levy smiled as she took a few steps back. The bookshelf opened to reveal an old spiral staircase. The sunlight from the dome was bright enough for Levy to walked down the stairs and see the scrolls. Searching the serial numbers she created especially for the scrolls, she stopped in the section she reached. 400AFED. The scrolls she deciphered were neatly placed in piles with sheet protectors to prevent the scrolls from disintegrating. Levy picked the next one in the other messy piles she didn't touch. Clutching it in her hand, she moved back upstairs. When she reached the only doorway leading to the secret area, she put the book back on the shelf, covering the glowing glyph. She stepped back and watched the door closed for itself. The bookshelf camouflaged with the other bookshelves so no one would have ever noticed a door.

Levy walked to another section of the library with desks and chairs. This part of the library was openly lit due to the large windows on each side. Levy stopped at her normal study area. On the desk, there were open books with different languages, her gale force reading glasses, a notebook and pens. Gently, she placed the scroll on the desk and lightly unrolled the old paper. Frowning, she saw something different on the page. The layout of words were differently placed from the ones she looked at. The handwriting wasn't as clear or neat. Whoever wrote on the scroll made some mistakes and the ink was blotchy in certain places. It was going to be harder to decipher the scroll. Some of the translation might be based on assumption. And as an interpreter, she could lose her credibility.

Shaking her head, Levy sat down and put on her gale force reading glasses. She wasn't going to think negatively. This scroll was going to be a challenge and Levy never backed down from a scholarly test. She was going to decipher the ancient words to the best of her ability. She was determined to work on it all through the evening until nightfall if she had to. And so she worked on translating the scroll's information into readable terms. However, what she found in its contents left her feeling completely perplexed.

oOo

A week had passed and the blond was surprised to see a delivery man standing on her front door step with an urgent letter. There was only one person who would send her a letter. Levy McGarden. The man pulled out a pen and a receipt. He handed them both to her so she could sign the little slip of paper. Signing her name felt strange for her. It had been a long time since she was referred to her full name. Lucy Heartfilia. In Fairy Tail, she was known just as Lucy of Fairy Tail. Her last name didn't matter. Blinking the suppressed tears, Lucy smiled at the man as he handed the envelope to her.

"Thanks madam," the man said politely. "You have a wonderful day."

Lucy waved at him. "You have a nice day too." She closed the door and locked it. She was living alone at the edge of the woods and although her new home was arranged in a peaceful setting to comfort her grieving heart, she knew there was danger still lurking in the shadow of the trees. She learned to read the atmosphere for signs of danger. She knew the different sounds around her hut and how to tell time from the position of the sun. Her goat man spirit, Capricorn, trained her every morning in meditation. Meditation not only helped control her magical energy, but she was able to strain her five senses to scan the environment and she was able to read magical auras.

As she made her way to the table located in her kitchen, she grabbed the kitchen knife on top of her counter and sliced open the envelope. She briefly flipped the letter, thinking it was strange for Levy to rush deliver a particular letter unless Levy had something important to share with her. Sliding the paper out of the envelope, she unfolded the paper to read Levy's neat handwriting.

_Lucy,_

_I found an interesting document for you to read. Meet me at the Magic Council Headquarter as soon as possible. I will be waiting for you. Also, burn this letter the moment you receive it. I don't want anyone tracing it to you._

_Your friend,_

_Levy McGarden_

She crumpled the letter in one hand while she was reaching for the stove with her other hand. Turning the knob on the stove, the fire lit to life and she burned one corner of the paper before tossing it in the sink. Lucy watched as the flames ate the paper until black ashes were left. She turned on the facet to wash away the remnants while she repeated the process with burning the envelope. Lucy took off the stove and the running water. She walked into her room and pulled out her traveling bag from the closet. Reaching for her keys on the dresser, she summoned for her maid spirit, Virgo. With a flash of golden light, her spirit appeared before her, dressed in a maid uniform and chains dangling from her wrists. She bowed before Lucy in respect. "Punishment princess?" she asked in her usual greeting.

Lucy sighed, bothering not to reprimand her spirit. It was part of Virgo's personality and she would never change it. She had other spirits with different personalities and she loved them for it. They were her only true family she had left and the exception of Levy. Everyone else left her. Her mother was the first one to die when she was a child. Her father was the second one to permanently depart from the world after she awoke from a seven year sleep. Then, the events after Tartartos Arc shattered her. She lost one of her closest spirit, Aquarious. Natsu and Happy left without telling her in person that they were going to train for one year. And Fairy Tail was disbanded. Everyone went their own way. The only person she had a heart to converse with was Levy. Both females were walking in the same shoes. They both lived alone, worked hard to earn a living, were abandoned by the people close to them, and they were heartbroken. Lucy knew that Levy grieved when Gajeel left Fairy Tail. He didn't leave her an address or ways to contact him using a communication lacrima. And Team Shadow Gear broke apart. The letters she received from Levy sounded positive, but Lucy noticed the tear stains or the way the edges of the papers were crumbled. Levy was trying hard to be strong, but she didn't need to be strong for her. All Lucy needed was support.

"Can you help me pack clothes for a couple of days? I will be visiting Levy," Lucy told her loyal spirit.

"Yes, princess," the maid replied, realizing her mistress wasn't going to apply for the job on the bulletin board in the city now the plans changed for today.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled. She opened her drawers while Virgo searched and picked the necessary contents she would be needing for a short trip. Once Virgo completed with packing her stuff, another flash of light appeared in her room. Lucy had to shield her eyes before Loke's face popped into her line of vision. Screeching, Lucy jumped back while Virgo bowed and greeted him. Loke was another one of Lucy's spirit who could pop into her life any time he wanted. He was the leader of the twelve zodiacs. If Lucy still had Aquarius, the mermaid would out number him with strength and power but without her, Loke was definitely her strongest one. He was also a spirit she had become closer to because he comforted her when she was sad the first three months of losing so much.

"Hello, older brother," Virgo greeted Loke.

"Hi. It's been a long time since we last talked with each other," said Loke while he saluted her before turning his attention to Lucy. "I'm sorry, princess. I didn't mean to startle you."

Lucy placed a hand over her heart to calm her beating her heart. "You would think I'll get use to you giving me a heart attack by now," she joked. She smiled shakily before removing a trembling hand over her heart.

Loke eyes narrowed on her shakiness and eyed the room warily. He noticed a navy blue duffle bag at her feet. He turned his attention to Virgo. "Is our princess going somewhere?"

"Yes, older brother," the maid replied. "She is staying with Levy for a couple of days."

Loke frowned. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or concerned with his mistress's decision. She was finally leaving home other than to do grocery shopping, training or doing a job. "Why?"

"I don't know the exact details." Both spirits turned to Lucy to hear her explanation. Lucy sighed again. Apparently, their parental manners were taking over and Lucy realized she was going to have to explain her actions to them.

Sitting down on the bed, Lucy inhaled a deep breath. Loke knelt on his knees and he gently clasped his larger hands over her hands. "Lucy, everything is going to be alright."

She exhaled an exasperated breath. "It's not what you think. I don't know all the details myself. Levy sent an urgent mail for me to meet her as soon as possible."

"Where?" Loke straightened his posture. Virgo also looked alert.

"I need to meet her at her workplace?"

"And you're leaving now? You won't make there until a couple days from now," Loke protested. "I'm against you traveling in the night."

"I agree with you too, older brother."

Lucy closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "I have no choice."

"Fine," Loke said. His tone became serious. "Virgo, store Lucy's duffel bag in the celestial world."

Virgo nodded her head and swept the duffel bag from the floor. She bowed before the both of them and vanished.

"I'm going to accompany you, Lucy," he demanded.

Lucy agreed with him. Partially, she didn't have the energy to argue him and she was tired of being alone. She hated to admit to him how his constant presence in her life became her stability. Once upon a time, he was a member of Fairy Tail. When she found out he was a celestial spirit on the verge of disappearing for good, she risked her life to save him. She did the impossible by getting him reinstated into the celestial world and reestablishing his key. Ever since then, he became one of the few people she trusted with her life. And Natsu's sudden disappearance in her life forced Loke to be a part of her life.

She shook her head and began to shakily laugh all while tears sprung from her eyes. She covered her eyes as the memories of a pink haired dragon slayer, an annoying blue flying cat, a scarlet haired woman wearing armor, and a shirtless raven haired guy were smiling at each other and how all of them traveled together to do missions.

A sob broke out her throat and strong and warm arms embraced her sad form. She rubbed her face against the silky shirt of her lion spirit as more broken sobs erupted from her throat. Who was she was kidding? She felt as if Fairy Tail abandoned her. Yet the only two members she communicated with were members from Fairy Tail. The irony of the situation.

Loke let her cry on his shoulder while he soothingly rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort in her ear. When she stopped, Lucy pulled away from his arms and smiled a little as not to worry him. He stood up when she got up and he stepped aside as she made her way to the bathroom to clean herself up.

She returned with a cleaner face, although he could still see signs of redness under her eyes. Loke wanted to curse Natsu for abandoning Lucy. He left her with a frail mindset. When Lucy showed signs of moving on, something always happened to remind her about her past. And Loke wondered if there ever would be a time that she could truly smile again.

The only thing he could do was pick the pieces of her shattered heart and hope with time she would heal. Until then, Loke vowed he would remain at her side. And spirits never took their vow lightly.

oOo

A couple of days later Loke and Lucy were standing in front of the Magic Council Headquarters located in Era. Lucy recalled Levy telling her how the building was damaged but amazingly the building was rebuilt to its former glory. There were some sections of the building that remained untouched during the dark incidents and some highly skilled wizards and strong construction workers put the building back together. It was a sight to behold, the building was built in the finest polishing of white stone. The glasses were big, elegantly designed for architectural pleasure. The whiteness clashed with pale blue windows. Lucy and Loke passed the gates and walked into the entrance. However, they were stopped by security. Loke was about to show them his fists when Lucy raised her hand in front of him. The two security officers had their hands on their guns.

"Do you have passes?" one security guard asked them.

"No," Lucy answered.

"Are you on the list?" Another guard asked her.

"I don't know," she replied.

"What are your names?" asked the first one.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." Saying her name sounded strange since it was a long time since she called herself that. "I believe you won't have my companion's name on the list."

"Why is that, I wonder?" the second guard asked. He eyed both Loke and Lucy suspiciously. They hoisted their weapons in their hands and Loke began cracking his knuckles.

Lucy raised her hand higher and partially turned her head in his direction. "No need to make it worse, Loke." Then turning her full attention on the guards, she stared at them with impassive eyes. "This man is my celestial spirit."

Both men dropped their weapons on the ground. The clattering noise caused Lucy to flinch as they surprisingly looked between her and Loke. "Am I missing something?"

"It's... just... that we haven't seen a celestial wizard for awhile," one guard responded.

The other guard removed a paper folded neatly in his pouch. He opened it to scan the list of names until his eyes widened. "I deeply apologize for our hostile behavior, Ms. Heartfilia."

Both guards bowed apologetically before Lucy and Loke. "We don't receive many visitors from the outside and we have to be alert because of the attacks that happened in the past."

Lucy nodded her head, easily forgiving them. The security guards were only doing their job. As long as she and Loke didn't end up in prison, she was contented. The guards let her pass and she and Loke made their way into the building. The moment they reached the lobby, a blue haired girl was waiting for them. She waved at them and dashed to hug Lucy. Both females broke out in tears and hugged each other desperately. People stopped walking in the lobby to watch both friends and then shook their heads as both girls broke apart and were laughing at each other's behavior. Loke shook his head too. Lucy looked in his direction and he saw from her expression that she was going to be alright. He dismissed himself by returning into the celestial world.

"How long has it been since we last saw each other?" Levy questioned Lucy as she scanned Lucy from head to toe.

Lucy scratched the back of her head in nervousness. "Six months, I think."

"You look good," Levy said with conviction. Besides the crumpled clothes and the bags under the blond's eyes, Levy knew that her best friend was recuperating from the guild's disbandment. At least someone was coping better than her.

"You look good too," Lucy exchanged.

"Not as good as you," Levy swatted Lucy's shoulder. "I live here most of the time."

"Well, if you do, then you're doing an excellent job with taking care of yourself."

"Thanks. Now how about we head to my place," Levy said. She grabbed her friend's hand and Lucy followed her to the main doors.

"But didn't you want me to meet you here?" Lucy tried to protest as the little blue haired woman was dragging her to the doors. The past six months made Levy physically stronger because Lucy didn't remember having to struggle to break from friend's grip.

"This was the meeting place because I know how you get lost easily."

"Oh."

"Besides, I have everything for you to see at my apartment."

"Okay." Lucy let her friend lead the way. She waved her hand at both security guards and they waved cheerfully at her. Their eyes bulged when they saw how Levy was holding her hand.

"Did you see that?" One guard questioned.

"Yeah. When was the last time Ms. McGarden had a visitor?" the other one asked.

"Never."

Levy's laughter broke their gossip and Lucy couldn't help but be grateful for the distraction. Apparently, she was happy to see a best friend. Lucy bowed her head until her long blond locks partially covered her face. She hid a small smile.

"Don't mind them. They're really good guys. They just never seen someone visit me," Levy replied.

They walked around in the city, passing crowds of people, and moving through main streets with well known named stores. If Levy wasn't holding her hand, Lucy would have lost herself amongst so many people. Unintentionally, memories of Natsu and Happy flashed through her mind. They went everywhere together and it was hard for her to get lost because Natsu was either beside her or behind her. Blinking away the tears, Lucy wiped the excess moisture before her blue haired friend noticed her sudden sadness. When they reached a small building at the end of a street, did Levy stop walking. Lucy almost bumped into her, but the her training habits with Capricorn made her stop. Her reflexes were faster than before because Capricorn made her train with dodging incoming blows in a fight.

Glancing up at the building, she saw how the building was the smallest one compared to the other buildings on the street. The road ended in front of it. There weren't many people around. Levy reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. She unlocked the main door building before going up the stairs into a narrow hall. Lucy followed after her. The inside of the building was smaller than the outside of the structure, however, it fit into Levy's taste of dormitory style. Since Levy's first meeting, Lucy had the feeling that Levy was a simple person. Levy needed one room with the basic necessities and bookshelves of books and she would be the happiest person on earth. When Levy reached the second floor, she stopped at the first door in the right corner and opened it with another key. She kicked the door open and Lucy saw a studio. Levy stepped aside and gestured for her to enter the room. As she walked through a narrow hallway to what she assumed was the living room, she saw a two-seater couch, a 30-inch television on a table and two bookshelves stacked with books. On the other side of the room had cabinets, a long counter top, an old fashion stove and a small refrigerator. There were two doors. One was next to the one of bookshelves and the other was next to the cabinets. One of the doors led to the bathroom and the other one had to be a closet of some sort.

Levy closed the door behind Lucy, causing her to jump but Levy didn't notice. "Sorry about the size of the apartment. It was the only one I could afford at the time when I found a job at the Magic Council Headquarter," Levy apologized. "I could look for a bigger place but this one suits my needs." Lucy didn't think her best friend needed to explain herself. In fact the small studio did fit to Levy's tastes. However, one question was already answered about Levy keeping in contact with anyone else from the old guild. From the small state of room to the security guards' reactions of Levy having a visitor, Lucy could safely assume that Gajeel didn't meet with Levy.

"It's okay. My place in Crocus is a very cramped but I love it," Lucy said, trying to comfort her friend.

"Thanks." Her best friend beamed and she couldn't help but return her smile. Levy gestured to the couch. "Make yourself at home. I'm going to make tea and bring my notebook for you look over an important document."

The blond woman nodded her head and moved toward the couch. Sitting down on the couch, Lucy scanned a few books on Levy's bookshelves to see they were either about different languages or magic types. One book struck to her particular interest. _Celestial Magic or Light Magic_. Lucy got up from her seat and reached for the hardback. The moment it was in her hands, she noticed it was a thick one with yellowing pages. Selecting a random page, Lucy read the contents.

_There has been a question to how celestial magic came into existence. Not much is known about it, except that celestial deals with the stars in the sky also known as heaven. For a long time folk legends have derived the stories of the gods, important people and the horoscopes to dwell within the starry night. The stars in each constellation represents the magical life force celestial beings get their source. Celestial wizards have been granted with a rare type of power to summon these unearthly beings onto earth. Due to the fact that celestial world holds spiritual beings, celestial magic is also known as light magic._

Lucy heard a clink behind her and she closed the book. Putting it back on the shelf, Levy saw the book she had and made a comment about it. "It's funny you were reading the book. I borrowed it from the library in the Magic Council to learn more about celestial magic. Before I explain myself further, maybe you should take a seat." Levy gestured to the couch and Lucy took her up on her offer. Once the blond woman was seated, Levy pointed that her tea was on top the television since there was no other object for her to put it on. Lucy nodded her head in understanding and waited for her friend to continue. Levy dashed to the kitchen counter and grabbed her black notebook. She flipped the pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Recently, I discovered a scroll that lay hidden in the depths of the Magic Council library. The language was dated to be from four hundred years ago. In the text, the writer explains about celestial magic and owning a stone with immense powers that it could rival the power of darkness or even destroy it. The stone is called The Celestial Stone or The Stone of Light."

The fact that Levy discovered a scroll about celestial magic peaked the blond woman's interest since she dealt with celestial magic. Although she was quite educated in the type of magic, information written four hundred years ago was interesting since there were theories as to how celestial magic originated. No one knew the truth about it. The celestial stone was a different matter because Lucy never heard about it.

Levy paused in her explanation. The blond woman watched her inhaled a deep breath before letting it go. "The thing is, this document was written by someone who claimed to be a celestial spirit and Zeref's name was mentioned in it."

Lucy's eyes widened in disbelief and Levy shoved her notebook to the blond. "That's the best translation I could do. I think it's better if you read the rest of it. Then you'll understand why I called you here."

Dumbly, Lucy nodded her head and brought the notebook to her face. She began reading the words.

_Stars are born and so they can die as life does on earth. Each cluster of stars represent a constellation that retells significant stories passed down through human generations. For each new story, new stars are born to represent a new constellation. And this is how my story begins. My name is Lyerah and I am the thirteenth spirit of the golden keys._

Lucy stopped reading and took a deep breath into her lungs. She glanced at the bluenette sitting next to her. Her dark eyes were wide with empathy because Lucy was reading information that was beyond her imagination. Returning her attention to the notebook, she read where she left off.

_My constellation lies next to Orion's Belt, the hunter. As being the number thirteen, I have the misfortune of being the odd spirit among the other spirits. For one, no one has discovered my key and I never experienced having a master or mistress to serve. And two, my powers derive from a stone of light or also known as the celestial stone. It is equipped with my life force and magic. With it, I can conjure holy magic to defeat demons, cancel the effects of dark magic and I can heal wounds inflicted by darkness. My magic is one of a kind, considering no other spirit, besides the Celestial King, can do my type of magic. This is why I am considered to be the strongest spirit and the leader out of the thirteen zodiacs. My magic can rival that of Zeref and he is considered to be the biggest darkness for the celestial world. He is the reason I am alive and I am dead._

Lucy paused reading and gave Levy a questioning look. Her eyebrows rose as Levy motioned for her to finish read the translation. Glancing down on the document again, she read the contents.

_At a time when the world is raging in war between the dragons and humans, Zeref is doomed with immortality. He tampers with dark magic and has discovered a way to bring demons into the world, which forces celestial spirits to become involved in the war. Spirits are the only ones who can come close to him unlike humans who die being in close range to him. Celestial spirits contain light magic which can oppose demons and the Celestial King believes the stone I possess is the key to turn the war in our favor. However, my fatal mistake is meeting him. Zeref. I realize that he is not evil as people believe him to be. He is sad, lonely and is forced to live with killing anyone because he cannot control his magic. Our discussions draws me closer to him. I want to be with him, I long to see him and hold him. I am in love with the enemy. I cannot kill him and for this reason I am banished from the celestial world. My stone with my power has been taken by the king. He has destroyed it and as I have been wandering the world for two years, I feel my powers are diminishing. My constellation of stars is dying. I will disappear and be forgotten and I will remain unaware of what happened to Zeref. I worry he will be forced to wander the world killing people. He will live with the guilt and eventually will forget the feeling of love and happiness. Please, I ask you to save him, to stop him. You are the only one who can finish what I failed at._

Turning the page, Lucy completed reading it.

_There is another stone of light; however; it cannot be found in this world. If you are a celestial wizard, you will have the ability to open worlds. Look for a place called Edo. The stone lies in wait for centuries and it is the only one left that can equally oppose Zeref's dark magic. Please, bring his eternal suffering to an end. Return him to me._

Lucy's vision turned blurry at the haunting quality from the last lines. Someone fell in love with Zeref and it was a forgotten celestial spirit. She covered her face with one hand and she recalled what would have happen to Loke if she let him disappear from the world.

"Oh Lu," Levy called her nickname. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Lucy shook her head. "It's not your fault. I just feel like I can relate to this spirit's feelings. She lost so much and yet her concern is for him."

"Zeref?"

Lucy nodded her head. Her tears wouldn't stop falling and a sob broke from her throat. She felt her best friend wrapped arms around her frame and whispered comforting words. It was natural Lucy cried easily. Sadness haunted her the past few months but Lyerah's emotions were difficult to comprehend. She lost her family, home, her magic and loved one. Yet her last words were asking someone to help her loved one. She didn't think of herself as anything else but a failure. And it was four hundred years later when the document was found.

But Lyerah's last words was the hope everyone from Fairy Tail was waiting for before they departed from it and Levy found it by chance. Furthermore, Levy knew a celestial mage who could find the stone, the key to ending Zeref's malice. Lucy couldn't help but think that different destinies were being intertwined somehow and her role was going to become a major one instead of remain as a minor one.


End file.
